yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 9 Episode 18: Chan-tastic Love Affair Pt 2
Participants *Danny "Daniel" Chan *Ariel Tasanagi Heading On Home Danny would’ve arrived at the apartment. He’d head up the steps with Ariels hand in his. “Allllll most there. It’s a little darker than usual.” Danny would then arrive at the apartment and open the door, stepping inside and kicking off his shoes, across the room. He’d stop and take a deep breathe, embracing the ambiance of his home. “Ahh..home sweet home. Looks like Densuke and Felicity still arent’ back yet. Cool beans, haha! That means I can still order all the endless Chinese food! WQOHOO!” Danny would turn and jump up and down like a child. “WE CAN WATCH POWER RANGERS AND EAT CHEESE WONTONS AND FRIED RICE! YES!!” Danny would raise his fist in the air and grin, seeming to freeze in place. Littlemermaidary: Ariel walked up the stairs Danny leading the way with his hand in hers. Once they arrived to the door of the apartment Danny would open the door and walk inside throwing his shoes off and making childlike sounds and noises. Ariel would look around at the apartment and then she heard Danny talk about Densuke and that’s how she remembered the apartment from the time she hung out with him. “Hmm I didn’t know they knew each other, hmmm interesting” she thought to herself. Ariel walked inside and slipped her shoes off and looked at Danny “Hey I covered in salt water would you mind if I borrowed your shower?” Danny would walk over and toss his shirt on the sofa. He was obviously messy about it but eh, he cared little. He was by himself in a fully paid for house, what more did he really have to worry about? He’d hear Ariel mention taking a shower. “Yeah go ahead, it’s down the hall. I’ll probably use the one in the gym myself. Hey what do you want from the Chinese place? I’m getting Genral Tso’s chicken and fried rice.” Danny would rub his stomach in hunger and lick his lips. “mmmm. Chicken.” He’d begin dialing numbers on the phone waiting for Ariel’s response. “If you need a change of clothes, uuuh. My rooms right beside the bathroom, idk if you could find something in there or not but if all else fails wear a towel.” Danny would snicker to himself and look back at her with a wink. Littlemermaidary: Ariel looked at Danny as he directed her to the shower and then asked her about her food preference “Well I would like some Lo-Main with tofu and chicken, No beef cause I don’t eat beef and possibly some rice” She said with a smile and then head towards the bathroom with her bag in hand “Oh you wish I would walk around in a towel you pervert!” She said as she walked in the bathroom. She slipped out of her dress and her swim suit and stood naked in the bathroom as she adjusted the water temperature and got the shower going. Once that was done she pulled out her towel and set it on top of the toilet and set her glasses and hair band on top of it. She jumped into the warm shower cleaning herself from the salt water that covered her body she used some of the shampoo and conditioner that was in the shower. She was in there for about twenty minutes before she walked out and put her glasses on and threw her hair into a pony tail and dried herself off, she slipped on her underwear and her bra and then ruffled in her back to find just a pair of booty shorts “Are you kidding me I swear I brought a t-shirt and yoga pants” Ariel would say to herself. She would then open the bathroom door and peak around the corner to make sure Danny wasn’t around. She would get up and quietly head over to the room he said was his and looked in his drawers for shirt she didn’t find any in the top she bent over to see if there was one in the bottom drawer. Danny would dial the number to the local Chinese place and begin to place his order. “Yes uh lemme get an order plate of General Tso’s chicken,with fried rice. And a large sprite. Then let me get um….hm.. I beilive she said she wanted Lo-Main, with tofu and chicken. No beef what so ever. And a laaaaarge….well just make it another sprite.” Danny would confirm the order and hang up the phone. “Alright!” he’d hang it on the charger and then go digging through the pantry for some wine. “common, commooon. Where do you even hide the good stuff Densuke..ah. should’ve figured.” Danny would grab some glasses and head into densuke’s room which was across the hall form his own. He could see the bathroom door was open, meaning she musta been out, but his mind was more focused on the wine. He’d look under densuke’s bed and grab the bottle of white grape wine. “BWA-HA-HA-HA! Danny Chan is the man!” Danny would walk into his room to grab something, and cut the light on. “Hey I totally just- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO.” Danny would whistle as he saw Ariel bent over towards the bottom drawer…in a pair of booty shorts none the less. “Well damn Ariel, I knew I had to work my way up, but this is like dessert right after dinner! Dat ass doe!....by the by, glass of wine to avoid the awkwardness of it all?” Danny would raise his eyebrows up and down with a smirk, never taking his eyes off of her body for even a second. Even if something negative came from this he was going to soak up every single moment of this encounter. Littlemermaidary: Ariel turned as the light in the room had come on and she heard Danny’s whistle at her and comment on her butt. A small wave of red grew across Ariel’s face as she got up and turned to look at Danny “Oh shut up, you saw me in a swim suit it’s not much of a difference you know, this is just what I ware under my clothing” she said as she rolled her eyes and looked at him before she walked over towards him and reached her hand out “And yes a glass of wine sounds perfect but also one more thing, I’m kind of cold so could you give me a T-shirt or something so I’m not standing around in my bra and underwear” She said as she put her other hand on the back of her head. Danny would raise his eyebrows and exclaim. “True, but seeing your ass at such an angle really gets the blood flowing to ones head IF…you know what I mean.” Danny would say as he poured her some wine inside of her glass. He’d clink his glass against hers, and smile. “Cheers to the fact that I should definitely let you sit around in your bra and underwear.” Danny would down his glass and then walk over to his drawer, reaching in and grabbing a baggy DC shirt for her to wear. He’d hand to it and nod. “Lets head to the living and chill with the big screen. Pretty sure theres something on, there usually always is. Least until our food gets here that is.” Littlemermaidary: Ariel would roll her eyes at Danny “No I’m not sure I know what you mean, I’m too innocent to understand your perverted comments” She said as he filled her crystal cup full of the beautiful red wine, she gave Danny a smile then pressed the glass against hers, she then took a small sip of the wine tasting it’s bitter sweetness, when she looked up she realized that Danny had chugged the entire glass of wine. “You do realize this is wine right not cheap Vodka that you just chug to get drunk, you’re supposed to drink wine nice and slow to savor it, Kind of like when you have really good sex, you try to make it last super long cause it feels so good” She teased Danny throwing the innocent card she had pulled earlier out the window. She took the white T-shirt out of his hand and put it on causing her to drop her glasses, the shirt was pretty big on her, it flowed down to barley cover her butt, “Yea okay, let’s do that “Ariel responded as she stared at her glasses that were on the floor as if by starring at them long enough they would shoot up into her hand. Danny would gulp largely as she mentioned sex. He’d expected to be the one to make all of the sexual puns, not her for all things, but maybe theirs more to her than meets the eye after all. Danny would take in every aspect of her body, as she made her way to the living room, all while pouring a glass of wine. “I can’t help it, I really just know how to pour down my drinks. But I’ll try it your way.” Danny would sit the bottle on the table, and plop down on the couch, leaning against the arm of it, and slowly sipping his drink. He’d sink himself in and pick up the remote, and begin searching for a good Jim Carry movie. “Lets see, Liar Liar, The Mask, Ace Ventura…yeeeah I’m feeling some Ace Ventura. You got any suggestions? No romance like stuff.” Danny would give her a “>_>” look. “If it’s not comedy I cannot truuuuuuely emerse myself.” Danny would clap his hands together and close his eyes. “Ahh…comedy. The stuff of kings it is. You gotta a favorite movie channel, or are you one of those girls that like spazz’s out over tyler parry movies and lifetime channel?” Danny would lean his head on his hand, and if ariel had sat down by now, look at her with an inquisitive look. Littlemermaidary: Ariel would give into her glasses and pick them up and put them on as she walked behind Danny towards the living room carrying her glass of wine in one hand. “Trust me it taste better when you can actually taste it” She would sit on the couch next to Danny leaving some distance between them. She would then cross her legs and take another sip of the wine, she would laugh as Danny made it clear the romance movies was not an option for tonight “Well you see I’m not the movie kind of girl but if I had to pick a genera I think it would be comedy, action, or a musical, right now one of my favorite movies has to be Pitch Perfect” Ariel would put her hand on her chest and sigh “how dare you assume I’m like other girls” She would then let out a small laugh Danny would laugh out loud a bit, and run his hand through his hair. “Ah I’m sowwy Ariel. I guess I should’ve thought it through eh?” Danny would offer her sommore wine, if she took it, he’d pour some more into her glass. Danny would then take the bottle and sit it down on the living room table. Danny would then sit himself, up, leaving one leg folded on the couch and the other hanging off. “So tell me some things, about you that aren’t similar to other girls hm? You like other girls, you like monster trucks, you like explosions…that body…” Danny would find himself starring at Ariel’s..outfit. In that shirt. “I’mm gonna say you don’t to much use that sex appeal of yours do you?” Littlemermaidary: Ariel would Smile at Danny and hold her glass out to get it refilled “You better be sorry, and well kinda a secret of mine is that if actually enjoy martial arts, but that’s just cause my father put me through some intense training as a kid, but I try not to fight unless I absolutely have to. As for the monster trucks not too much of a fan, but I enjoy soccer, music dancing you know fun stuff” Ariel would take a sip of her wine and then laugh “what kind of question is that and when is the food going to get here I’m starving” Danny would intensely listen intensely to her and raise his eyebrows. “Oh? So you actually like martial arts? That’s pretty rad, I’m not gonna lie that is really a turn on. I’m the same way, I only fight if it’s a spar. I’ll never fight outside of that, I don’t believe in it. If anything, I’ll just trick people or run.” Danny would shrug, and lean back plopping his feet on the table and extending his arm around, her pulling her in for a light cuddle if she was game that was. Danny would hear a knock on the door. “Come in!” the delivery boy would open the door and walk in with two Styrofoam box plates containing their food. “Set em down over here and I’ll hand ya a tip.” The Asian deilivery boy would set the food down on the table. Danny would hand the guy a 200 tanz tip and he’d nod and bow multiple times. “Ah now this is what I’m talking about!” Danny would open his plate and begin to town in on his food, using the fork provided. As he was dinning, he’d take a slurp of his chow main and speak. “So I’m guessing meat isn’t on your usual ajenda?” Littlemermaidary: Ariel smiled softly as Danny pulled her closer, a light shade of red grew over her cheeks and then someone knocked on the door, a young delivery man would walk in the door carrying their food and set the food on the table as Danny asked. She smiled at the boy as he bowed at Danny and then walked out the door. She looked at Danny as he grabbed a fork and started to eat, Ariel sat up and then would grab the box that she assumed was hers and opened the box, she would pull out some of the wooden chopsticks that the delivery man had set next to the food and picked up a piece of tofu and stuck it in her mouth, she chewed and then swallowed before speaking “Well no, not since I was about 13, meat is just really bad for the human digestive system” She would pick up more food with the chopsticks and continue to eat. Growing Fond Aren't We? Danny would continue eating the chicken as if he hadn’t eaten anything all day. He’d now be slurping the last bits of his chow main before letting out a large yawn and taking the rest of the wine in the bottle and filling it up close to the rim. “True, it is quite impure from the body. I learned that from my days as a technical monk’s disciple. However it does provide some sort of nourishment. Me personally I prefer fruits and different greens. But I can’t turn down fine cooked meat heh heh heh.” Danny would laugh and rub his stomach as he’d lean back again and swirl the wine around in the glass. “So, you know something interesting to talk about? Us. You know this could be something special if you’re willing to go that far Miss Tasanagi.” Danny would sip the wine, and playfully put his pinky up, giggling to himself a bit as he’d still scroll thorugh a long list of movies, potential good ones too. Littlemermaidary: Ariel would take the last few bites of food before she decided she was full and put her chop-sticks down and closed the top of the plate, she had half a glass of wine left which was okay with her since she wasn’t big on drinking, It was doubtful that she would finish the rest of her wine. She watched as Danny poured the last of it into his glass and he was talking about his days as a monk “Gees is there anything this kid didn’t do” she thought to herself , she smirked and looked at him “So how is the wine treating you sir, you getting a bit tipsy or does it take more” Ariel smiled at him as he mentioned that they could be something special “Oh is that so Danny, I do think you have grown rather fond of me haven’t you” ^_^ Danny would shake his head and smile, taking a rather huge gulp of his wine this time around. “Well aye..i am a bit tipsy, but I’ve been called Iron Gut in some circles, I’m pretty certain I can handle my liquer young lady.” Danny would sit the glass down, and with his arm around her sigh and look back at her. “Ah..okay so maybe I have grown…mmm..a little fond of you. Just don’t want you getting all big headed.” Danny would scrath the tip of his nose and smirk, looking away from her. “None the less, I’d say we’ve come to a point where we can get a little more personal, don’t cha think? I mean shoot, I won’t lie you’re a great looking girl. Wouldn’t mind it if we were…” Danny would make air quotes. “Serious”..but at the same time, I haven’t been much on relationships. If anything strangely I’m the one that usually gets left for naught, if you could picture that.” Danny would sigh and look up for a second. Letting a smidge of his comedic wall down but only for a second. “I bet you keep dudes blowing your phone up often huh.” Littlemermaidary: Ariel would let out a small giggle “So you’re a good drinker huh, I’m not really big on drinking but I know how to handle my alcohol”. Ariel would look at him as he put one arm around her and listen to him talk “It’s not your fault I tend to grow on people, it’s something I just can’t help, and you think that were at the point huh, and hmm I thought you were the kind of guy that would hit it and quit it no offence, A’hahaha, well believe it or not I have only ever had one, as you put it “Serious” relationship” she put Air quotes around the word serious and giggle. Ariel took a drink from the wine glass she had and then answered Danny, “Well I mean yea guys hit on me and stuff and they ask for my number, I don’t really give it out though, and the guys I do give my number to end up annoying me or they can’t handle my attitude, guess I’m kind of sassy and hard to get along with” Danny would listen instensely. He was actually serious for this moment. Though he’d find himself grinning at her comment on “hitting and quitting it.” “Ahhh I see. Well to be blunt about it, I’d definitely hit it, but..apart of me probably wouldn’t want to ‘quit it’ per say Ariel.” He’d continue his anttention to her, hearing her mention her one relationship and her experience with other guys. “Well in that case, look no further! I’m damn good looking, I can fight, I can…make you laugh, I can…well im broke as hell. Probably..couldn’t take you out much. Damn. I’m a pretty considerable loser aren’t I.” Danny would laugh a himself a bit before continuing on. “You’re a bit difficult and rough around the edges, but we all can be. Far as I’m concerned the guys you mess around with just can’t handle a real woman. Seeing as how your looking for a REAL.” Danny would flex his muscle playfully. “Man. I can help you there.” He’d grin and then, peirce her eyes with his silvery gaze. “Nah but in all seriousness, I think..we could be mmm..Special. If you’re one of those “lets take it slow” types.” Littlemermaidary: Ariel would bite her lip and listen as Danny purposed to go “steady” she would look at her glass of wine and do what Danny had done before and just took one big gulp finishing it off and she then would set the glass on the table and look at Danny and laughed as he flexed his muscles and called himself a real man “ well sir, you know money isn’t everything ,just saying , and you are kind of good looking I’ll give you that much, and you do know I laugh at you most of the time not with you right” she teased as she gave him a smile, “so you think you can handle me huh, you sure you want to date a Tasanagi girl, you know I kinda attract bad luck where ever I go, you might wanna think twice before you jump on this ride” I'll Think About It Danny would run a hand through his black hair, snuggling her a bit more as he listened to her. Of course he was laughing, he found her jokes and attitude adorable, but..his vulnerability was showing. “Well of course I don’t want to “handle” you..I want to uh..well. Be there. I guess. I’m no good with this sentimental stuff..” Danny would rub his chin and look away for a second but then return his gaze towards her. “Everyone knows the Tasangai’s are trouble..but I guess that’s why the opposite sex flocks to them. Trouble. I usually find myself interested in the wrong ones, but I guess that’s just my luck. The life of Danny Chan. Bum extroidnare turned decent guy. Who’s found himself infactuated with a young dark haired girl.” Danny would lean his forehead against hers and smile, speaking a low hushed tone. “So I never got that answer..it’s up to you. Either way I just wanna stick around ya know?” Littlemermaidary: Ariel would smile at Danny as she threw her legs over his lap and looked at him “So you like a bit a trouble huh” She would giggle feeling that the wine was getting a bit to her but not enough to the point where she wasn’t aware of what she was doing. “So your saying that I’m the wrong kind of girl for you cause that what I got from that” she would laugh and then got to a more serious point, she would put a hand on Danny cheek and give him a peck on the lips, she would slowly pull away and give him a sexy smile and look him in the eyes. “I think…..I think that I’ll think about it” She said to Danny, “no hurry right” She would then get up and stretch “I won’t be able to go home tonight guess I’m sleeping in your bed” she would laugh and walk to his room “Guess you’re sleeping on the floor or couch” She would said as she laughed and went into his room and plopped on his bed and waited for a smart answer back. Danny would smile as her lips collided with his,and she pulled away. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed it for all it was worth. The words “I’ll think about it” rang through danny’s head. “I’ll take what I can get.” Danny would smirk. However his enjoyment would end when she’d got up and opted to take his bed. Danny’s mouth would drop to the floor, as she notioned for danny to sleep on the floor. “. . .oh hell naw.” Danny would walk into his room and look at her..but she looked so good sprawled across his bed he’d only smile and shake his head. He’d leave the room for a moment…and come back with the recliner chair in his hands, propping it beside his bed and leaning back in it. “Sure I’ll sleep on a chair alright.” Danny would say with a sarcastic tone as he’d turn towards her in his leaned back recliner and closed his eyes. “G’night baaaaaaaaaaabe.” Danny would close his eyes and slowly drift off, bootlegging himself beside her with a loophole. Littlemermaidary: Ariel would crawl under the covers in Danny’s bed and she heard him walk in and then he left, she would wonder why he left and if he was really going to sleep on the couch. After a few seconds he would come back with chair and sit in it closing his eyes. Ariel felt a little bad taking over his bed so she would sit up and pull Danny out of the chair and onto the bed, without saying a single word, she would then go and turn the light off and crawl in bed with him. She would lay her head on his chest and close her eyes and then whisper “Good night Danny” As she drifted into her dream world. Category:Ark 9